Weakness
by mshinata
Summary: She found him first. After meeting her, he started to watch her...and eventually came to love her. She found comfort in him and he found comfort in her. SasuHina AU


**I do NOT own Naruto.**

**Weakness**

I keep thinking back to when I heard her sing. I thought she was a noob. She was so small and petite. Her voice was quiet and she had no confidence. I was amazed she passed through auditions and made it into the girl group, Melody. I scoffed when I heard. Why was I keeping track of this Hinata Hyuuga? I have no idea. I just wanted to see how far she'd make it with her weak voice.

Something weird happened when I first met her. When her and her group finally performed on stage, she greeted me. I raised an eyebrow when I saw her. She was so small! I was a head taller than her. She had to look up to look me in the eyes. I still remembered what she said too.

"_U-Uchiha-senpai!" She bowed deeply and didn't raise her head up. I raised a brow, thinking what a weird girl she was. I was one year her senior, but I couldn't help but think she was a kid. Hyuuga continued, "It's an honor to share a stage with you." She said politely and lifted her body from the ninety degree angled bow. I looked at her funny._

"_We're not sharing the same stage. We're not performing at the same time." I said obviously and somehow coldly. She just smiled at me._

"_I know, but it's nice to know that we'll be performing on the same stage as you and your group. I look up to you a lot. You're the reason why I became a singer." She immediately covered her mouth and blushed. She looked the other way. I rolled my eyes. She was a typical fan girl. Stupid and fan-girlish. "But…I'm just wondering…" I wanted to walk away from her right now. I only said two sentences to the girl and she wouldn't shut up! She continued, "you should smile more. Your looks will go to waste if you don't." She told me without smiling._

_An angry mark appeared on my temple and I walked away from her. Who was she to tell me I needed to smile more? _

_As I watched her and her group's performance, I scoffed. It was pathetic. Her singing was trembling and so was the whole group._

Now that I think about it, I was pretty harsh to Hyuuga. She was just a new singer…I shouldn't have been cold. I should have been a gentleman. I was always one, but with her, it was different. I showed my cold side. Maybe it was because she annoyed me with her timid and angelic "concept."

Her group didn't win any awards for their whole promotion as a group. It was sad for them, but I didn't care. My group had won almost eight awards over eight weeks…but something was missing.

After two months of break from Hyuuga's group's promotion, they made a comeback in late November. I still remembered it too.

My group and I were off promotion, because we were gaining _too _much popularity. Did you know that we have the biggest fan base ever?

Anyways, I watched their first comeback performance. I was shocked. She had dyed her hair a light brown. My eye twitched when I first saw it. It was different…

Her hair was usually black and long. She usually tied her bangs up, but at the time, it was brown with side bangs. I couldn't believe it.

I admitted that their singing improved, but I noticed something. She received fewer lines.

I was kind of annoyed with that. Just because she wasn't a strong singer didn't mean she needed to get fewer lines in a song.

During their whole promotion for two months, they didn't win a single award…again. This time, I actually felt guilty.

Again, I asked myself, why was I watching Hyuuga Hinata so intently?

Again, maybe it was my group and I were off promotion…also I was bored.

A month after the end of their second promotion, I met her at the supermarket. My eyes widened. Why? Because she dyed her hair again…this time it was reverted back to black; however, it framed her face nicely. She looked…more mature.

"_Ah, Uchiha-senpai." She smiled gently at me. I looked at her funny…not the weird kind of funny but the surprised kind of funny. "Is something wrong?" She asked me politely. _

"_Ah…you seem…different." Was all I could come up with. She definitely had a different aura. It was more mature…more solemn. She looked the other way and reached for the bag of carrots. _

"_Really? Is it because of my hair?" She joked and twirled a strand of her hair. I shook my head._

"_Did something happen?" I asked immediately. She smiled at me but not as bright. _

"…_if you are willing to listen, I'd gladly tell." She said very gently. _

I think I blushed when she said that. She was so…mature. She was so different than when we had met when her and her singing group first debuted. She was awfully cute.

After she had bought her groceries, she took me by the hand. Usually, I'd slap that hand away, whether it was my group member Naruto's or a girl. I just unconsciously took her hand. It was very warm…very comfortable.

She had brought me to a bench in the park. I didn't realize we had arrived at the park.

We sat down and she talked mostly the whole time. Of course, she didn't talk in the way she used to. She talked very carefully and softly.

Hyuuga had talked about how people started rumors about her…about how she had gone on a trip with her boyfriend without any adults. People posted pictures on the Internet. I had asked her if that was true and she immediately said no. I had asked her if she said anything. She also shook her head. I scolded her. I told her she should've stood up for herself…but she said that nobody would believe her.

She really was weak…weak and fragile. I didn't realize I was still holding her hand…I didn't realize I was caressing her small hand with my thumb either. Hyuuga didn't notice it either. She accepted it unconsciously as well.

I asked her if she was okay with this. She smiled at me softly and said she would be fine. She had told me she was strong enough to handle a couple of rumors. She told me as long as she knew it wasn't true, that's all that matters.

I guess she wasn't that weak.

We both stood up. I was kind of disappointed. I really wanted to talk to Hyuuga. She was different and mature. It would seem that those rumors made her more mature…more aware of the dangers of being a singer.

I asked her to sing for me. She blinked at me. I know it was random, but I really wanted to see if she was really the Hyuuga I had met before.

She sang a melody I had never heard before. It was soft, gentle…and sad. After she had finished, she asked how she was.

Of course, it was in my nature to be honest, so I said she was trembling and really soft. She groaned and pouted. I couldn't help but laugh.

Of course…then I told her she had gotten better. She had gotten stronger and better in her singing. She smiled at that comment. I was still holding her hand.

I still remember what she said to me before we had departed…

"_Uchiha-senpai…your gaze has softened. Your smile is becoming clearer too." She said. _

I don't remember what made me do this, but I couldn't help it. I leaned down to the petite body of hers and kissed her on the forehead.

I do remember what I said though.

"_You made me like this. I'm going to get revenge, you know." I said, our foreheads touching._

I remember her smiling and giggling. Not the annoying kind of giggle. The angelic kind…the kind that only Hyuuga Hinata could do.

After that, we headed our ways.

It was funny. We never exchanged phone numbers, e-mails, or any of that kind of stuff. But somehow…I knew she was out there in the city…listening to my group's music…just like I was listening to her group's music.

A month after that, her group had another promotion. It was the angelic and cute concept her group was giving off. Who would've known? I did. The way she was acting just showed it all.

I watched their comeback stage and I was awed. This time, I was actually impressed. Everybody's voices were stable and amazing. No adlibs, but it was good for them.

I watched every performance for the next two months, but my eyes would always wander to Hyuuga, not matter how hard I tried. She really glowed on stage with her petite body and her soft singing. Actually, she was the most popular one among guy fans.

It seemed like the viewers, listeners, and fans had forgotten about the rumors. That was good.

The group finally had its chance and won three awards. I remember seeing the two older members of the group crying their eyes out. They had finally won with the help of their hard work and fans. Another funny thing was…Hyuuga had never cried. She smiled and gladly accepted the awards.

When their final performance was done, I was…sad? Was that it? I'm not sure, but my heart hurt a lot.

Three months later, Hyuuga and her group promoted again.

Again, my group was still on break.

In the middle of Hyuuga's group's promotions, something happened in my singing group.

The company that managed us made a new contract that was totally unfair. Three of the five members in my group complained, including me. The three members sued the company for unfair usage of the contract, because they had already been working us hard enough. We would barely have sleep and never took a rest. The company's lucky that we hadn't died. It was because we were trained for that sort of thing.

No, I didn't want the group to break up, but I did want fair rights. We did deserve a break, even during promotions.

One day, I unconsciously walked to the park bench that Hyuuga and I talked at. Deep inside my heart…I really wanted to see her. She was so busy with promotions. I was too afraid I would bother her. Her group had only four hours of sleep a day. I didn't want to bother her.

I dropped myself down on the bench. I was tired. I was sick and tired of this career. I didn't even like singing anymore. The songs I wrote…the music I composed…I was tired of the company treating it like nothing but money-makers.

I remember hearing a voice when I was distressed. It was the voice I exactly wanted to hear.

"_Uchiha-senpai?" Hyuuga saw me in my weak state. I hated that and didn't respond. "Is there something wrong?" I didn't respond again. I felt stupid…and weak. "If it's about…your company…I'm sorry…" She said quietly. She sat down next to me without a sound._

"_You didn't do anything, so don't apologize, stupid." I snapped back at her. I didn't mean to call her stupid, but…my nature was just like that. She didn't cry or get hurt. _

_She calmly took in the 'stupid' comment and said, "I'm glad…that I got to meet you, Uchiha-senpai." I finally looked at her. Her hair was different again…well, not that different. It was still black just with brown high lights. Her hair still framed her face prettily. Hyuuga continued, "I told you that you inspired me, right? Well, I wasn't lying." She turned to face me. Even though she was usually weak, she stared straight into my eyes without hesitation or weakness. _

"_Uchiha-senpai usually doesn't get hurt by this sort of thing, so why are you acting like this now?" She asked me, determined. I looked the other way and shrugged. _

"_My music doesn't mean anything to the company…it's just…something to make them richer. I'm starting to…doubt myself." I said honestly. _

"_It might not mean anything to the company," She said bluntly. She probably learned it from me. Hyuuga continued, "but it means a lot to the fans…including me." She took my hand again. "I told you already. You inspired me. You're the one who made me a singer…who I am today. Without you…I wouldn't have had the courage to go to auditions or get this far." My heart suddenly felt a little lighter. I looked at her._

"_Don't be weak." Hyuuga joked. "That's usually me, remember?" I smirked. _

"_Even if I'm weak, I'm still stronger than you." I teased. She pouted. _

"_That's so not true! You looked like you were broken on this bench. If I hadn't come along, you'd probably stay broken on this bench for a while." Hyuuga retorted. I couldn't help it anymore. I took her face in my hands and kissed her on the cheek. _

"_Hinata…" After my lips had left her cheek, I breathed and said, "I love you." I still held her face in my hands but backed my face away a little. She smiled the same innocent, angelic smile. _

"_Don't worry. I had already fallen in love with you when I heard your music." She teased. I smirked and laid my head on her neck._

"_Please get me through this…" I muttered. I felt so weak…but it was good that it was in front of Hyuuga. She put her small hand in my hair and played with it._

"_I'm sure everything will be okay." She said comfortingly and caressed my hair._

"_I love you so much…" I said again. "Please…don't leave me…"_

"_I'd only leave you if you wanted me to." She joked. I smirked while I pressed my lips on her neck._

Now that I think about it, it only took me a short while to fall in love with a fragile person like her…and yet…she had already loved me. I crossed my legs and looked out the windows of the plane.

I found comfort in her and she found comfort in me. She was the only person who I would lose to…Hyuuga Hinata.

I stepped down the stairs of the plane. When I had already gotten my luggage, someone tugged on my hand. I thought it was just another fan girl, but it was _her. _

"Do we finally get to share a stage again?" Hyuuga asked jokingly. I dropped my luggage and embraced her.

"I love you…" I said for the millionth time. I kissed her neck and kept my lips there.

"I know." She said confidently and laughed. "As do I." She said.

**The End**

**Mshinata: **Ah…I listened to Gil (Road) by _G.O.D _while writing this. Actually, I listened to the _Kara _cover of it. It was amazing! Everybody's voices were pretty and inspiring. I just had to write this. If you don't understand this ficcy, that's okay. It's just a one-shot. I'll probably derive some things from this one-shot to my new fic, though.

I'm really sorry for not updating _Only Serve Me. _I SHOULD'VE UPDATED, RIGHT?! –sad- I said I would when there was a day off, but I didn't; instead, I wrote this. SasuHina is flowing back into my veins again! FIGHTING! –Holds up keyboard-

Please continue to support me. I really do appreciate all my reviewers and quiet readers. I'm just happy at least people read my fan fics. I really do want to do something for everybody, but for now, all I can do is give you this one-shot. Thank you all for always supporting me. -Smiles-


End file.
